


Free Use Vale

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Casual Sex, Chastity Device, Cum Eating, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Free Use, Group Sex, Impregnation, Kinky sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Original Character(s), Other, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emotionless sex, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Due to some monarch's influence, the whole Remnant became a casual sex paradise.A world where every kink is widely accepted.A world where a man can walk up to a woman and fuck her full of cum.A world where a woman can straddle a man as she drains him of his sperm.Join our young heroes as they explore their world where anyone can be used.Enjoy as they explore the Free Use World of Remnant!





	1. A "Brief" History

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while.  
> I kinda got stuck writing this story, so I decided to split the first chapter into multiple chapters.
> 
> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.

“If it works, it is not stupid.”

It was rumored that the man who has spoken these wise words was reported to have defeat two Beowolves with only a frying pan. The man, his name lost in the throes of history, was a Scout, the precursors of what we now call a Huntsman. During the time when the man is trapped within his own cities, Scouts were sent to search for possible settlement locations and resources.

According to the legend, during an expedition to the south of Sanus continent, he was ambushed by a pair of Beowolves while setting up his camp. He reported that his Dust rifle jammed, which also broke when he used it to bash the Grimm. Without his firearm and his knife out of reach, the Scout was forced to use the only object that was within reach: a cast-iron frying pan.

With determination and panic, he dodged the Beowolves’ attacks and retaliated with several blows to their heads, ending with him victorious. Hearing the commotion, the nearby village sent its Minutemen to investigate. They discovered the Scout standing victorious, with the dead Beowolves dissipating, armed only with a frying pan.

The village chief, awestruck by what he saw, offered the hand of his only daughter to the Scout. The daughter and the Scout agreed, both of them fell in love at first sight. Two days later, they were married.

On the eve of their honeymoon, the Grimm struck. Due to the forewarnings of the guards, almost all present in the village escape to the fort, with the Minutemen mounting a defense.

The village chief, while doing an inventory of the villagers, did not find the newlyweds. Panicking, he attempted to leave the fort to rescue them, only to be stopped by the Minutemen. Hoping to convince someone to rescue the newlyweds, he climbed a watchtower with a minuteman, hoping that he can provide proof that his daughter and her new husband is still in the Chief’s House, which he lends them for their honeymoon.

With a horde of Grimm overrunning the village, one could expect that newlyweds would be swallowed up by the horde, devoured in a tide of claws and fangs.

But what they found astonished them.         

The Chief’s house, being on the center of the village, was devoid of Grimm. Like an ever-growing rock in the middle of a river, the Grimm was moving around an invisible expanding circle originating from the house. When a Boarbatusk was knocked by its comrades into the expanding circle, it began to disintegrate alive, roaring in pain, dying moments later.

With the arrival of the soldiers from the nearby Army camp, with the help of the Minutemen, they successfully defended the village from the Grimm. The defenders and civilians alike saw the event, their eyes not believing what they have seen. The Army Captain also saw the phenomenon, it was something that she did not encounter during her years in the military.

Curious and intrigued, the Village Chief, along with Captain, went to the Chief’s house to investigate the remarkable phenomenon. A strong odor greeted them when they arrived. The chieftain nervously asked the captain if the odor was the smell of blood. Receiving silence, he turned to the captain, finding her blushing and sweating. With a voice that was foreign to a soldier, she meekly said no, the captain knowing the smell too well. With a shrug, the chieftain opened the door.

The sight in front of them left them dumbfounded.

The room was a mess. Tables and drawers turned over, clothes scattered along the floor, splotches and small puddles of semen all over the room, and in the middle of these, were the newlyweds. They were sprawled naked; the Scout was lying on the floor, with his wife lying on top of him. A considerable yet growing puddle of spunk was growing near their hips, flowing out of the wife’s cunt.

When they woke up, they were questioned about what they did during the Grimm attack. Surprised, the couple never realized that the village was attacked. Finding a hole in their story, the Captain prodded further, who found it difficult to believe that the noise and the tremors from the Grimm would go unnoticed. Surprisingly, the Daughter admitted having smuggled a potion during their honeymoon.

The potion, of her own making, was a powerful aphrodisiac, capable of inciting whoever drinks it into a sexual frenzy. The potion's effects depend on the amount of it is consumed. It reduces the drinkers into an animal, animals that can regenerate sperm instantly and can fuck for hours.

With all the data revealed, the Captain came up with a realization: Having sex generates an invisible field capable of harming creatures of Grimm. The more intense the sexual intercourse, the more harmful it is to the Grimm. And since the Grimm feeds off negative thoughts, positive thoughts generated while fucking harms it. The captain did not share this realization with those present, fearing that she may be ridiculed if she said it.

* * *

 

Word of the phenomenon traveled fast, with most of the populace dismissing it as a joke. When the ruler of Vale, King Edgar, heard the rumor, he became curious. Intrigued, he placed two death row inmates, a male, and a female, in a soundproof room in the middle of an open arena. He commanded them to have sex, earning him a confused look from the two, but they nevertheless followed. In the middle of having sex, the king ordered the release of two beowolves into the open arena. The king was astonished, seeing the beowolves seized up, howl in agony, then died.

Armed with this knowledge, the king ordered the construction of multiple brothels, placed in strategic locations around Vale. As expected, the Grimm lurking around Vale died, with some retreating deeper into the wilderness. The peace lasted for over a year, earning the citizens a breath of relief. With the threat of the Grimm temporarily dealt with, the citizens hailed their king, with their joy providing a boost in the welfare and prosperity of Vale.

However, it didn’t last long.

After fourteen months of peace, the Grimm is returning.

First, Packs of beowolves, creeps, and griffons were spotted outside of Vale. Second, Evidence of tunneling was found just outside the border, all directed to the center of the kingdom. Lastly, reports of new flying Grimm, named Nevermores, attacks were increasing, with them flying over the Positive Emotion Spheres (P.E.S.) generated by the brothels.

Sensing a future Grimm invasion, the king pondered for a solution. He deployed troops equipped for earthquake monitoring to establish outposts near the border to monitor any tunneling Grimm. He also ordered the construction of anti-air defenses near Vale, designed to eliminate the Nevermores. During the months of peace, the king has amassed supplies, using the time wisely to restore his arsenal and food for his kingdom.

Luckily, during the fourteen months of peace, he has conducted countless research to understand the phenomenon.

Lust. The phenomenon was not only limited to coitus, but to the emotion of lust itself. Fucking can transform a person’s aura into a sphere of energy that can disintegrate any Grimm who enters it. Other acts of sex can have different effects on the Grimm. Being horny slows down the Grimm. Masturbating near the Grimm immobilizes them, while orgasming during masturbation can only hurt a Grimm, not kill it. Blowjobs, footjobs and boobjobs also have the same effect as masturbating, since typically only the male orgasms from it. He also found out the pregnant women amplifies the effects. Horny pregnant women immobilize Grimm, while cumming alone disintegrates Grimm.

Based on these findings, the king has found a solution.

Since the brothels can only accommodate a limited amount of people, the P.E.S. it generates have limited range. Since it is impossible to build brothels in every corner of the kingdom, it only gave one solution:

Make sex legal.

Well, technically it’s not illegal, but the solution was to make sex normal, to remove the taboo and shame surrounding it.

If P.E.S. is generated by people all over the kingdom, the kingdom would be protected from tunneling and flying Grimm, forming a secondary defense against the Grimm.

But The king knew that suddenly proclaiming that coitus is to be encouraged will earn him suspicion, distrust, and hostility from his people, therefore he decided to gradually introduce the idea.

* * *

First, the king removed laws that enforce proper clothing in public. The effects were subtle at first; Prostitutes in brothels and in the street, wore more daring clothes, foregoing their usual tight mini-skirts and halter tops to exposed lace dresses, transparent mesh jumpsuits, and fishnet bodysuits. The citizens did not notice it, seeing that slutty clothes are a ‘requirement’ for prostitutes.

The following weeks, however, were much more fruitful. When a teenager stripped naked for a prank ran into a police officer, bystanders were expecting the naked teen to be apprehended, only to be dumbfounded when the officer did nothing. Rumors of the incident started spreading, and as expected, citizens were starting to warm up to the idea.

In addition, Queen Helga and Princess Sophia, King Edgar’s wife and daughter, supported the idea, seeing the wisdom behind the king’s plan. Ditching their usual royal wardrobe of gowns and dresses, the queen and the princess started wear chemises, high-cut gowns, and erotic lingerie, accentuating their luscious bodies, perky tits and shapely ass, formerly hidden by their royal gowns.

The effect of the royal wardrobe change was successful. Citizens witnessed their beloved queen and princess wore slutty clothes, which gave them more reason to dress provocatively. Women went from wearing jeans and pants into wearing booty shorts, mini-skirts, or just plain nothing, exposing their underwear. Women wearing shirts became a rare sight as well, with most of them wearing mini-shirts, fishnets, and transparent mesh shirts, giving pedestrians a glimpse of their lace lingerie or their bare breasts. With exhibitionism becoming part of Vale’s society, modest underwear became extinct. Designers created lingerie that offers comfort and practicality, using a mixture of Burn and Freeze dust to protect the wearer from heat or cold, while still capable of exposing the nipples and pussy, enabling citizens to practice widespread exhibitionism regardless of the weather. Months later, almost every citizen was proudly displaying either their breast, pussy or cock in public, with no shame to be found.

King Edgar’s first step was a success. Everywhere he looks, citizens are almost nude, while some are completely nude, save for footwear. Men and women working out in the park, stretching their sweaty, almost nude bodies. Joggers wearing sports lingerie, their breasts teasing onlookers behind the supportive mesh. Office workers wearing perverted versions of their former uniforms. The effects of the plan on the economy were positive as well, with people free to express and expose their lust by wearing almost nothing had a positive effect on morale, boosting productivity. And if the citizens get too horny, which was usually the case, they are free to relieve that sexual tension on the royal brothels surrounding Vale, earning the kingdom an excess of funds.

However, during the months when the King Edgar’s first plan was being implemented, the Grimm was still a problem. Grimm sightings were slowly increasing, with patrols reporting Grimm gathering near the edge of the borders. Fearing a possible attack, the King’s army mobilized. The king established the Grimmwatch, an elite squad dedicated to roaming the wilds near the boundaries of Vale, exterminating Grimm Nests and Spawning Pools. With the Grimmwatch established, the king was rewarded with precious time to enact the second part of his plan.

* * *

 

For the second part of his plan, King Edgar pondered for a solution. With the first part of his plan a success, with citizens shamelessly exposing their bodies in public, all he needed now was a little push. After spending days searching for a solution, he was left with one option:

Tell the truth.

But not the complete truth.

He gathered citizens into the kingdom’s arena, which the king had built for sports events and plays. The Royal Family watched from their special box as citizens filled the arena. When the arena was filled, King Edgar addressed the crowd. He proclaimed that he is lifting the laws banning public display of affections. He proclaimed that minors will still be protected by the law, by making them wear chastity belts. When they have come of legal age, they can remove it.

To further cement the point, he beckoned forth her lovely wife, Queen Helga. The queen was said to be a beautiful woman, complete with luscious lips and bountiful curves. Dressed in a transparent dress with a thigh-high slit, the queen sat in front of the king and fished out her husband’s cock, proceeding to suck it in front of their citizens, while fingering her slit.

The king continued his address, declaring that business establishments must allow sexual acts within the workplace. The queen was ramming her pussy into the king’s cock at this point, shameless moaning at the sensation and the utmost depravity of the situation.

Soon enough, the declaration had turned into a full-blown orgy. Men and women all over the arena were fucking each other. One woman was on her knees getting all of her holes stuffed by cock as her husband was fucking another woman next to her. After the orgy, a great stench filled the arena, which was now known as the Musk of Freedom, named due to King Edgar freeing the citizens from the confines of shame and doubt that is chastity and clothing.

After the King’s address, public sexual acts became prevalent. It was common to see couples fucking each other at the sidewalks, in the store and even in restaurants. Women walking down the streets getting on their knees when they see men with an erect cock while sitting on a bench with their partner, wordlessly sucking their cock in front of their girlfriends. The brothels, thought to become useless, catered to more _special_ clientele. Dominant and Dominatrix are provided with willing submissives, clients that are very much in love with their pets are allowed to “pet” them, and other kinks that are more exotic than public sexual acts. The king also orchestrated public mass weddings, only to be followed by public breeding.

* * *

 

Following King Edgar’s decree, the king sought to eliminate the various obstacles that may plague her now liberated kingdom. He asked the assistance of the Royal Apothecary to create a medicine to end all illness. With the support of the king, The Royal Apothecary succeeded in finding such medicine. The Panacea can cure any diseases, but it must be given time to eradicate the source of the virus since Panacea must “learn” to eliminate the disease. The medicinal wonder also had an unusual side effect; while not affecting the longevity of the drinker, it causes the body to stop aging around the age of forty, making an eighty-year-old still beautiful.

Since his plan relies on continuous coitus, King Edgar also relayed a secret plan to the Royal Apothecary to create an aphrodisiac that can be drunk regularly, and that cannot induce an overdose. The king then ordered it to be placed on an energy drink owned by Queen Helga’s brother, who owned an energy drink company. Queen Helga’s brother agreed, as long as he received most of the profits. With those obstacles bypassed, the two solutions are still being used today, albeit with more refined changes.

* * *

 

The kingdoms of Vacuo, Mantle, Mistral saw the success of Vale and the rulers of each kingdom openly adopted Vale’s rules; albeit with a few differences.

Vacuo was the first of the three kingdoms to mimic Vale’s laws. Due to the hostile environment and substantial Deathstalker nests surrounding the kingdom, it’s population was decreasing. Therefore, the then-government elected to construct Breeder Forts; Heavily defended forts where its sole purpose is to defend pregnant women and their young from enemies and hostile environments. When the government collapse, the forts were taken over by benevolent warlords, who help the Huntsman Academy of Shade restore order.

Mantle, noticing the success of the other two kingdoms, attempted to do the same. Mantle was not plagued with the Grimm however, with severe snowstorms stopping the monsters in their tracks. What plagued Mantle was the very blizzards that protect them. Resources were hard to maintain, and with the substantial birth rate being the result of Vale’s practices, the population will starve. The solution came with their innovation in the manipulation of aura as to both increase and decrease fertility, eliminating the resource problem. When Mantle became Atlas, they created the Atlas Specialists Succession program, a program to breed their best warriors.

Mistral, despite being the last kingdom to follow, has received the most drastic change in its culture. With the people divided into two classes, sexual slavery became prominent. Upper-class citizens would be able to buy slaves, provided that they don’t cause any physical harm to their slave. Some of the lower classes, however, rejected the idea. They formed bandit gangs, their purpose ranging from ambushing aristocrats to turn them into breeding sows while stealing their wealth to kidnapping the rich and the poor alike to be sold into slavery.

* * *

 

The ultimate test of the King Edgar’s plan came during the first-ever orgy festival, set a year after the Musk of Freedom. When a group of extremists released the Grimm upon the city, citizens currently fucking during the festival were unaware that Grimm was loose in the festival. Onlookers were filled with fear as they saw a Beowolf charged into a couple doing anal, only to collapse and disintegrate when it was close enough. One by one, the Grimm died. The extremists were caught. Setting an impromptu punishment, they were used by the public, ending with them too broken to even think of anything other than sex.

After the incident, King Edgar felt that he should inform the public of his whole plan, noting that the phenomenon they saw deserves an explanation. With his explanation done, he was expecting to booed, to be humiliated that he had lied to his dear citizens. Instead, he was met with a tidal wave of cheer, his citizen screaming praise to their wise king. To commemorate their victory, he announced a city-wide orgy, celebrating the birth of new age.

* * *

 

“…And that, my dear students, is a brief history of how our society came to be.” Doctor Oobleck addressed his class while shoving his cock into a student’s mouth in plain view.

When the bell rang, the students started to leave. Dr. Oobleck tried to remind his class while dumping his cum down the student’s throat, “Don’t forget to study the history and evolution of BDSM and Theories of Pleasure! We will have a quiz next meeting!”

“Thanks for the cum, Professor~” The face fucked student said after she swallowed the professor’s load.

“Doctor…”

 


	2. A Quick Bite

“…I’m telling you, Weiss, Gynoid is better than the iDildo!”

“Yang, just shut up. The iDildo is simpler and easier to use!”

Two students were locked in an argument whether which dildo currently shoved in their pussies were better. Their other teammates, Ruby and Blake, were silently following their bickering partners.

The four women were currently wearing their school uniform. Beacon Academy, also known as Beacon Brothel, requires the students to wear the proper school attire during class hours, unless if it is combat training or sex tutorials. Female students were required to wear the Beacon-prescribed uniform; consisting of collars with a tie, white open bras that exposes the nipples, extremely short plaid skirts that barely cover anything, crotchless panties for quick access to the vagina and ass, lace stockings and high-heeled shoes. They also have smart watches, nifty little gadgets that can project holograms, since their everyday clothing does not afford any pockets. The uniform for male students are simpler, only consisting of a collar with tie and speedos. The reason for these uniforms was to identify the students since customers get to loiter around the campus except for the restricted sections.

As they made their way to their table, the mess hall was full of visitors and students. Civilians are allowed to roam the campus as long as they pay the steep admission fee, which would grant them access to use any student they desire. The Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch sought this as a test, to see how the mental training of her students holds up to the constant flow of civilians who would use them.

The student’s mental training allows them to choose the intensity of pleasure. Their minds would be undisturbed while the body experiences euphoria. They can choose to fully ignore it, where they can be fucked even when they are doing something else, like reading, studying, or eating. They can also choose to feel pleasure, reserved for those special moments with friends or loved ones. Their mental training can only affect what they feel, therefore they can’t stop being aroused. It also extends to their aura, making them unconsciously direct it to their pussies, preventing chafing, and even pregnancy.

When team RWBY arrived at their lunch table, they found Pyrrha riding Jaune, the Spartans’ limbs wrapped around her partner, while Nora was giving Ren a blowjob.

“Hey, guys!” Jaune greeted team RWBY, the blonde boy feeding Pyrrha her lunch while bucking his hips into hers. Pyrrha turned her head to team RWBY, greeting them with a quick “Hello!” before returning to bounce her ass into Jaune’s cock. The redhead was struggling to squeeze her pussy to feel her blonde boyfriend's cock, which is on the below average side to say the least.

They saw Ren standing in front of Nora as she sucked on his dick hard. “Nora, I’m cumming!” Nora was on her knees, her other hand pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy furiously as worked hard to extract Ren’s sperm.

“Wait! Hold it in!” Nora said as she takes her platter of pancakes and placed it near Ren’s cock, “Now! Ren! Let it out!” White syrupy liquid began to flow from Ren’s dick, smothering Nora’s pancakes, with Nora licking up any stray cum that may fall off. Before she sat down, she also squirted on her pancakes, both of their cum mixing on the pancakes. The two began to sit down, with Nora wolfing down her cum-splattered pancakes seconds later.

As team RWBY sat down, several men approached them from behind.

“Anyone want to see the new Spruce Willies movie? I heard that he came gallons in one scene.” Yang said as hands started groping her breasts, the hands kneading the magnificent orbs and pulling and rolling the nipples, while Yang takes a bite out of her lunch.

“That was just special effects, right?” Blake inquired as a student guided her hand to wrap it around his cock, which Blake began to pump, her other hand holding a tuna sandwich while she reads Ninjas of Cock on the table.

“Can I come?” Ruby was busy eating her plate full of cookies to mind the cock that was pressing on her cheek, pleading for her attention.

“Let me guess, my treat again?” Weiss grumbled, not reacting to the actions of the man behind her as she ate her salad. The man was groping Weiss’ chest, finding her perky breasts irresistible as one hand plays with a nipple and another one was playing with Weiss’ dildo, pumping the IDildo in and out of her pussy, all the while licking her neck, the man savoring the taste of the Heiress’ skin.

“That’s the spirit, Weiss! Told you guys I can melt the ice queen!” Yang was leaned forward, her elbows on the table as the man behind her prepares to penetrate his cock into her pussy. As soon as the man inserted his dick, he began to fuck her savagely, Yang’s breasts jiggling violently by the force of the brutal fucking.

Weiss merely grumbled, her mouth preoccupied with her groper’s tongue down her throat, their tongues swirling and coiling on full display.

“Oooh, can we come with? I’m a HUGE fan of Spruce Willies!” Nora was still stuffing her mouth with her pancakes smothered in Ren and Nora sauce. She was dangled upside down as a large muscled woman was licking her moist pussy. The large woman was holding unto Nora by her hips, her mouth treating Nora’s cunt like a tasty treat. The Amazon woman’s cock, as large as Nora’s forearm, was in front of Nora’s face; the warmth and pulsing made it comfortable for Nora to rest her head on it.

“Don’t worry, Weiss, I’ll pay for Nora’s snacks.” Said Ren, his head in between two large orbs of flesh as a female visitor was giving him a handjob. The woman was larger and muscular than Ren, dwarfing the young man as she wraps her brawny arms around her breasts, trapping Ren’s head.

“Ruby, any big plans for your birthday?” Pyrrha, now with her back to Jaune, was fucking herself on his cock. It was Pyrrha’s turn to feed his boyfriend, whose hands are busy massaging Pyrrha’s bountiful breasts.

“It’s still months away, Pyrrha. I wish time would fly faster…” Ruby gave her friends a defeated gaze, and muttered, “…stupid belt…” Ruby, being admitted to Beacon earlier than others, was still a minor. According to the law, minors are subjected to wear chastity belts to protect their virginity until they come of legal age. The chastity belts were meant not only to prevent the wearer from having sex, but it also excludes them from being freely used. The belts were fitted with vibrators, allowing the wearer to achieve orgasms without penetrative sex.

The rest of their lunch went by quietly. The members of both teams being used by customers.

Ruby’s customers were forced to be creative for their use of her body. Aside from the man that was using Ruby’s armpits as his makeshift onahole, another man was using her feet, going under the table to give himself a footjob. Another man was skull fucking Ruby, loving the tight throat of the virgin huntress-in-training, but he was polite enough to stop when she takes a bite of her cookies.

Weiss was still eating her salad, even if she was being double teamed. One man was leaning his back to the table, seated where Weiss was, fucking her pussy hard as he feels her breasts resting on his chest. Another man was at her rear, plowing away at her ass while he grips Weiss’ ponytail. Random customers would stop and cum on Weiss’ salad bowl, turning it into a white gooey soup. Weiss was undeterred by this, still eating her salad diligently. Even if the vegetables were gone, she’s still sipping her cum soup with honed mannerisms.

Even Blake was still reading her novel, two men fucking both of her holes as they sandwich her between them, standing close to where she was seated. She was holding her book with both of her hands, with the man on fucking her ass holding her legs open and the one on her pussy playing with her breast. She can feel his mouth on her breast, sucking and biting on her nipples while another hand was kneading her the other. Even when her pussy fucker leans in to swirl his tongue against hers, she’ll just move her book to the side, still reading despite a stranger’s tongue was in her mouth.

Unlike her other teammates, Yang decided to enjoy herself, letting her mental training slip. “Oh Fuck Yesss!” The blonde bimbo was immediately assaulted by the sensation of three cocks hammering her holes. She felt two fat dicks in her pussy, their coordinated thrusts making her overstuffed cunt cum. Her ass was being pounded by a very long cock, with Yang’s mind barely guessing that it’s a horse Faunus’, the pillar of meat stretching her tight ass to the limit. “Ooh ahh ahh OH MY GOD I’M CUMMING!” Yang came, her pussy and ass massaging the fuck sticks in her, with them cumming as well, a steady flow of cum gushing from the abused fuck holes. Her customers didn’t stop though, the horse Faunus behind her forcing his tongue into her lips, tasting the blonde’s warm tongue while the other customers share her breasts.

Team JNPR was having a similar experience. Pyrrha was still on Jaune’s lap, still fucking her pussy while her ass was occupied by another man. Pyrrha’s lips were touching Jaune’s, the lovers sharing an intimate kiss while a stranger was railing Pyrrha’s ass. Grabbing Pyrrha’s breasts from behind, the stranger pulled her towards him. The man forced his lips to hers, savoring the young woman’s taste, with Jaune watching someone kiss her girlfriend’s lips seconds after he did. Pyrrha was soon moaning into the kiss, finding his skill as superior. Soon enough, another client managed to remove Pyrrha from Jaune's cock, with Pyrrha soon getting railed in both holes in front of his partner.

Meanwhile, Nora was being held up by two large arms as she was being slammed into the large futa’s hips, the muscled woman mercilessly using her like a sex toy, with her belly getting bigger by the minute. The savage pounding, combined with the futa’s large cock, was threatening Nora’s control, every thrust felt like a hammer to Nora’s mind. She looked over to Ren, finding her best friend in the same position she was in before; his own customer gripping him upside down while sucking his cock.

* * *

 

* _DING DING DING DONG_ *

 _“Attention visitors. Classes will resume after fifteen minutes. Please finish your activities with the students. You may also escort your students to their classes. Have a nice day!_ “

_*DONG DING DING DONG*_

“Misters, you heard what the announcement said, please finish fucking my teammates. We have classes to get to.” Said Ruby as she finishes up with her own customers. One by one, her customers came, showering her with their spunks as the redhead merely smiled, feeling the warm sensation all over her body.

Weiss and Blake’s customers were finishing up as well. After giving the girls farewell creampies, they sat them down gently, the dripping cum making their seats wet. The two girls looked at each other, finding themselves smothered in cock juice.

“Blake, would you mind cleaning me up? I think that last customer stole my handkerchief.”

“Sure, if you would clean me up as well.”

Taking that as a yes, Weiss moved closer to Blake, licking the hanging string of cum from the black-haired girl’s cheek. Meanwhile, Blake was scooping up stray cum from Weiss’ skin then bringing them to her mouth, thinking that using something other than her mouth to clean the splooges on Weiss’ skin would be a waste of good sperm. After collecting enough cum, Blake gave Weiss a kiss, sharing and savoring the delicious taste as their tongues fight for cock juice.

As Ruby watch and grow jealous of Weiss and Blake’s tongue bath, she looked over to Yang, who was still being fucked by a large Futa Faunus; evident by the glowing line along her spine.

Yang was in a mating press on the table, the dick girl savagely pounding the blonde’s pussy, evident as the heavy wooden table was being nudged every time the futa thrusts into Yang. Yang’s moans were being suppressed by the Faunus’ mouth. Ruby can even make out their tongues swirling within.

“Miss Faunus?” Ruby nervously approached the still rutting couple, “Did you, uhh, not heard the announcement? Me and my sister need to clean up before we go to class.”

“Just… _ugh_ … a few more… _ahh_ …minutes.” The large Faunus answered, taking a break from dominating Yang’s mouth to turn her head to Ruby. “Say, aren’t you too young to be a student here?” Her face had black eyes with slightly glowing freckles with pointed teeth and a barely visible Glasgow smile further confirming her animal heritage as an Anglerfish Faunus.

“Why, yes, yes I am!” Ruby cheerily replied. “Not to be rude, but are you close to cumming yet? We have a class to get to and me and my sister need to clean up.” Ruby gestured to her cum-drenched body.

“Here,” the Faunus lifted Yang with ease before lying down on the table, never taking her cock out of the blonde’s pussy as propped her into a reverse cowgirl, “You can clean each other up while you wait for me to cum,” before resuming to thrust her cock into Yang.

As Ruby prepared to clean up her sister, she was blessed with the sight of the Futa’s fuckstick going in and out of her sister’s vagina.

“W-whoa…” Ruby muttered, clearly not expecting the size of the cock inside Yang’s pussy.

It was the biggest dick she has ever seen! Thicker than her arm and just as long, the pillar of meat was stretching Yang’s hole to the limit and with every thrust, a noticeable bump appears on Yang’s stomach. Ruby also saw baseball-sized testicles filled with jizz slamming on her sister’s clit, with the said sister only letting out a gurgle as her mind was fucked out by her enormous user.

Ruby can’t afford to be distracted right now, knowing that they have to attend their class. She started to clean her sister, her tongue gliding unto Yang’s salty cum-littered skin, savoring the taste of her sister’s former customers gifts. Coming up to her sister’s bountiful chest, she decided to massage them, lifting the orbs before licking up any stray jizz underneath. She played with her sister’s bouncing breast briefly; her lips sealed around the blonde’s boobs with her tongue playing with blonde’s nipples, her tongue flicking the stiff nubs. When Yang’s face was to be cleaned, she saw her sister was lost in bliss, evident by the rolled-up eyes and with her tongue lolling out. After licking her sister’s cum-drenched face, Ruby gave her a kiss, her lips wrapping around Yang’s exposed tongue and began to suck the wet muscle, hoping her sister can wake up from her Orgasm-fueled Loss of Consciousness.

With her kiss of true lust failing to awaken her sister, Ruby was left dumb-founded.

How was she supposed to get clean?

_*SLURP…*_

Luckily, Ruby felt something wet trail up her back.

“There’s so…much...cum on…you, Ruby.” Blake said between licks, catching that pesky cum plastered on her leader’s back.

“Hurry up, you dolts. We’re going to be late!” Weiss, the voice of reason, yelled as she searched for her missing iDildo, before finding it covered in cum alongside Yang’s Gynoid. Picking up their gadgets, Weiss continued, “we can’t afford to be late again!”

“What about Yang? Her customer is not finished with her yet.” Ruby whispered to Weiss, remembering that only the student being used can interrupt the customers using him/her.

Weiss looked at Yang, finding the blonde being fucked by a large futa. Realizing her teammate’s state, she let out a sigh, “Even if she finishes right now, we can’t drag your sister to the classroom; she’s too heavy!”

“hheeehhhhgkkk!” (Hey!)

Blake, who has finished cleaning up Ruby, approached the large Faunus. “Hey, could you be so kind as to carry our teammate to our class? We would really appreciate it.” The raven-haired girl used her charm to her fellow Faunus, hoping that it can convince her to do the heavy lifting.

“Sure, I’m going to look for my brother soon.” Said the large Faunus. “The name’s Ciana, by the way.”

“Thank you, Ciana. My name is Blake.” The raven-haired girl introduced herself, before giving Ciana a kiss. Walking back to her bickering teammates, Blake cleared her throat, alerting them to her presence. “Ciana agreed that she’ll carry Yang.” Blake said as she pointed at Ciana.

Ciana stood up with Yang still impaled on her cock. The blonde was hugging the Faunus tightly; her limbs wrapped around the buff torso while her mouth was busy sucking at the large teats. Due to their difference in size, one can assume that Yang looks like a child clinging to her mother.

Walking up to Ciana, Ruby happily introduced herself. “Thank you so much, Ciana! I’m Ruby Rose, this is Weiss-”

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Weiss gave a quick smile and a bow.

“…and that girl you’re using is my sister, Yang!” Ruby finished by pointing at Yang.

“So… Where do you want me to take her?” Resuming her thrusts into Yang, Ciana asked the red-headed girl.

“Follow us. There should be time before we’re called late if we run.” Ruby told the Futa as the others joined her in sprinting out of the mess hall.

* * *

 

While they do their usual business of fucking each other, customers and students alike turn as the noise of a certain blonde’s screaming are heard. If they turn their heads to investigate the noise, they will find three girls and a large woman holding to another girl that was erratically bouncing on the large woman’s massive cock. As they barrel down towards their destination, they left a trail of cum, the white gooey substance leaving whoever was curious a clue of the route they took.

 


	3. A Study in Breeding

“We made it!” Ruby yelled as they reached Ms. Goodwitch’s classroom, panting momentarily. Alongside the redhead, her friends were also winded from their sprint; especially their most recent one, Ciana, who was carrying Yang while keeping up with the rest of team RWBY.

“With… minutes… to spare.” Said Weiss, panting harder than the others. The heiress then went to their locker to get their notes.

“That was some workout!” Ciana stretched as her cock kept Yang suspended in midair. She turned to Ruby, saying, “here’s your sister, Ruby” before gently lifting the blonde off her dick, causing a waterfall of cum to pour out of Yang’s cunt.

“Thanks again, Ciana! Sorry about, you know, making you carry my sister for us.” Said Ruby as she tries to carry Yang on her shoulders. Luckily, Blake came to help her share the load.

“No worries, Ruby.” Ciana replied as she began to leave, “see you around!”

“Thanks again!” Said Ruby, before her team enters the classroom, with Weiss carrying their stuff while holding open the door, while she and Blake entered while carrying their unconscious teammate.

* * *

 

Quietly entering the classroom, team RWBY decided to seat close to the front of the class, seeing that team JNPR’s row have vacant seats.

 “Uugh, what happened?” Yang, now conscious, clutched his head.

“Some big Faunus was fucking you, Yang. Don’t you remember?” Asked Blake, still supporting her partner as the blonde was limping. She was glad that Ruby gave Yang a tongue bath, otherwise, she’ll be sticky with cum.

“I must have passed out when two guys were in my pussy...” Yang tried to walk on her own, but she stumbled. Luckily, Blake quickly caught her, who then held her partner as they make their way to their seat. “At least I know I had a good time.”

They passed by their fellow students; some were preparing for class; while some wear still giving each other tongue cleanings; and some were fucking near Prof. Goodwitch’s desk. When they sat down, they were greeted by their friends.

“Hey, guys!” Said Jaune, who was being given a blowjob by Pyrrha underneath their desk, before he saw Yang limping while clinging to Blake. “Whoa, are you _*hnnh*_ okay, Yang?” asked Jaune, before moaning under Pyrrha’s tongue, the Mistralian Champion determined to have Jaune’s seed. The spartan waved at team RWBY, her mouth busy playing with Jaune’s cumsack while stroking his shaft.

“I’m fine, I just had a large futa pound my pussy,” said Yang, letting a sigh of relief as she sat down along with the rest of team RWBY. She glanced down, finding her pussy raw from all that pounding and still leaking cum. Using her fingers, she scooped some and tasted it, finding it quite good. When Blake saw her partner eating the leaking cum, she leaned down toward Yang’s pussy, helping herself for a taste.

“Oooh, if you find her again, give me a call!” Like her teammate, Nora too was servicing Ren’s cock, with her partner stoically preparing his notes. While Pyrrha’s technique is refined and delicate, Nora’s is rough and brutal; savagely sucking at deepthroating Ren’s rod, with her spittle pooling on the floor below.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss decided to go with the flow, seeing their friends keeping themselves busy while waiting for their professor to arrive. With Ruby’s tongue spelling her name on her pussy lips, Weiss’ eyes roamed the various posters scattered in Prof. Goodwitch’s classroom.

The several posters in Professor Glynda Goodwitch’s classroom proudly connote the blonde professor’s fetish: Pregnancy. Several posters depicted Glynda in rather intimate moments, one of whom shows the professor being fucked while on her knees. The picture captured Glynda’s face as she was moaning to the camera, her eyes inviting anyone to join her pleasure. There was a caption on the bottom of the poster, reading: “Not only does doggy-style pleasurable, it’s also great for breeding!” Another one portrays the professor arching her back, captured as she orgasmed, with the caption reading: “Be always careful when you orgasm in your ninth month, for orgasms can induce labor.” The other posters follow these examples as well; Glynda being held full-nelson as her face displayed an ahegao expression; and another one reveals that the professor was a futa, where she was fully pregnant while her cock was buried into another woman.

But perhaps the most cherished one would be the poster of Glynda’s desk; a corkboard divided into two categories. The first category was marked “As the Mother,” where there were three pictures of infants; all females; two of whom have blonde hair, while the other has green eyes. The other category was labeled “As the Father,” with dozens among dozens of pictures of babies. So much so, that some pictures were superimposed, carefully attaching the photos to barely show the adorable tykes.

As Weiss scanned the room, she was brought back to her own mind by Ruby, her leader inserting her fingers into her pussy as the redhead uses her tongue on her clit. “I’m close, Ruby…” The heiress moaned, prompting Ruby to fuck her harder, eager to taste Weiss’ cum…

**_SLAM!_ **

The classroom doors tore open as Glynda Goodwitch entered. As the blonde witch marched toward her desk, she casually sent the students fucking near her table back to their seats, flicking her riding crop as the students went flying using her telekinesis.

Students who were still engaging their friends in their seats quickly stopped, their mass coitus interrupted with the sudden arrival of their professor. Even if they live in a free use kingdom, there are some exceptions.

Reaching her desk, she faced the class, her green eyes briefly scanning the room. Glynda was almost bare, save for her clothes; her black and violet cape; her white shrug fastened at the collar, covering her arms but not her breasts; her black-brown stockings that hug her lovely hips quite nicely; and black boots. Students were treated with the sight of the professor’s swollen teats, along with an equally bloated stomach; a sign that their teacher is pregnant again. Glynda’s flaccid penis was also on display. Though soft, it was still intimidating, it’s flabby size still larger than most of her male students’ erect cocks. One can almost see her tattoos; her emblem marked near her crotch, while several adorned her hips. On her left hip, a stylized M was tattooed, along with three tally marks. On her other hip, a similar styled letter B also adorned her skin, but with numerous tally marks underneath, enough marks to cover her thigh. After seconds of silence, Glynda finally spoke.

“Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.”

The students followed, sounds of paper turning filled the room as the students open their books.

“Impregnation? I thought we were going to start on advanced positions in coitus?” Said Weiss, a bit peeved that the sudden arrival of their professor robbed her of an orgasm.

“Due to some unforeseen events, a faculty orgy was moved to the day I was to impregnate a customer of mine. I will, therefore, teach the class about impregnation first, as well as some of the advanced techniques that I use to breed a client.” Said Glynda, answering Weiss’s question while also addressing the whole class. She was met by some excited noises, her students excited to watch a live breeding. The excitement also got to her, judging by her penis, the thick cock slowly becoming erect for all of her students to see.

As though on cue, the door opened, a young woman entering the classroom. Clad in a traditional Mistralian garb, she strutted to Glynda, revealing that she was bare underneath her qipao dress, her bare legs glistening with light sweat, with her bright pink hair was tied with a headband.

“Students, this is a client of mine, Sakura. She came from a village from Mistral.” Glynda introduced her guest, before wrapping her arms around the pink-haired woman. With her bare breasts grinding on her client’s back, she slithered her hand to cope on of Sakura’s breasts, the other hand freeing the imprisoned chest from its prison, displaying the bountiful mounds. “I must apologize if I cannot be too rough when I’m breeding her, I must be careful about the safety of my child.” The professor heard her students gave her words of approval, others with disappointment. “Before we begin, do you have any questions for Sakura?” The blonde professor asked her students before making out with Sakura, her tongue invading Sakura’s mouth.

“Why did you want to have a baby?”

“How did you meet Professor Goodwitch?”

Removing herself from the torrent kissing, Sakura giggled before answering the inquiries, “Well, I lost a bet with our village leader, so he told me to get myself pregnant. So, I went to Pregslist and I found out that your professor is one of the top breeders.” Said the pink-haired woman as she grabbed Glynda’s cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Shall we get started?” Glynda asked as she went in front of her desk.

“Let’s!” Sakura ripped off her dress, displaying her lithe body, before going down on her knees in front of the class. One can see a mark on her chest. A stylized Mistralian fan, adorned in red and white, a mark signifying that the woman was in a bond of marriage, her husband’s symbol permanently tattooed just above her heart.

Having an experience with breeding, Sakura assumed the ritualistic Mistralian position before insemination. On her knees, with her plump rear resting on her heels, the soon-to-be mother placed her palms on her thighs, before closing her eyes and hanging out her tongue; a display of complete submission for her breeder.

Glynda gave her cock a few more tugs, the limp organ hardening as she looks on at her most recent client, finding the display of submission rather exquisite, the professor’s libido spiking with the prospect of siring another child. Rubbing her heavy penis across Sakura’s face, she felt the eager wet tongue writhing against her dick, the pink-haired woman breathing in the intoxicating musk permeating the thick fuck stick. Realizing that she has teased her long enough, Glynda gave the tongue a few taps, before slowly inserting her meat rod inside, with Sakura latching into it hungrily, like the cock was her first meal in years.

“In the process of breeding,” Glynda turned her attention to the class, “the Queen must first, service the cock that will impregnate her. It can be usually done by a blowjob.” The professor suppressed a moan before continuing. “It symbolizes two things: the expression of gratitude of the woman to her Stud; and a chance to taste the sperm she will welcome into her body.” Sakura was licking up Glynda’s balls, demonstrating one of the ways of showing her gratitude towards Glynda, her tongue massaging the cum-filled sacks that will give her a child.

As Glynda continued her lesson, she noticed that some of the students are having fun as well, their urge to fuck rekindled by the live breeding. The educator allowed it for the time being since she was also engaging in such a display in front of the class. She ultimately decided to use it in her discussion, to see if even in the middle of having an orgy, her students are still paying attention. “Ms. Xiao Long, what is the first thing a Queen must ensure before being impregnated?”

Yang was taken by surprise, barely hearing her name as she was currently enjoying Blake’s rough tongue licking a few more drops of sperm from her vagina. Looking at Blake for answers, the raven-haired girl merely shrugged before going back to eating pussy. The blonde bimbo then turned to the student she was giving a blowjob to, only to receive a similar gesture. With Weiss and Ruby too far away to ask, she gave a wild guess. “Uhm, get a big cock?”

“Any other answers?” Glynda sighed upon hearing Yang’s answer, yet she was expecting the blonde member of team RWBY to get it wrong. Yang was lucky to have a voluptuous figure, one that the blonde professor wants to put a baby bump into.

Returning her gaze to the rest of the class, searching for other hands, not busy pumping dick or fingering pussies, Glynda eventually found one. She saw a slim pale arm jutting out on the stairs, it’s owner currently wedged between two boys, the two cocks furiously slamming into both her holes. Moving to the side, the person revealed itself to be none other than Weiss, the heiress proudly raising her hand to answer the question. “Yes, Ms. Schnee?”

“One must ensure that they are fertile first.” Weiss spoke in her usual tone, full of elegance and poise; the direct opposite of rough and tactlessness her body is going through in the hands of her lustful classmates.

“Correct. Ever since King Edgar’s decrees, we have discovered ways on how to have further control of our bodies. Mantle, now known as Atlas, discovered a way to manipulate Aura to control when a woman can conceive. Huntresses are taught in Combat Sex Schools on how to tune their aura to negate and propagate life in their wombs. Civilians are also being taught though in a much simpler way, but they can only perform it manually. We, huntresses, are trained to automatically use our aura the same way, removing the conscious effort of tuning our aura in the midst of sex.” Glynda discussed as she grinds her hips towards Sakura’s maw, eagerly blowing her cock. A loud slurping sound interrupted the professor, forcing the futa to look down.

“I need this cock in me…” Sakura muttered before she resumed tasting the delicious penis dripping with her spit. The pink-haired woman was losing herself to the taste of Glynda’s cock, its size just perfect to fill her whole cunt. Sakura kept on sucking Glynda’s cock, her eyes pleading penetration as she takes in more of the dick inside her warm mouth; a hand furiously pumping near the base, while another was busy rubbing on her crotch, a steady stream of pussy juice collecting on the floor beneath.

Finding the sight to her liking, Glynda spoke. “Sit on the table, with your back towards the class.” The professor motioned to her desk.

“Hmm... yes…” Enticed by Glynda’s dominating tone, Sakura followed her breeder’s order. She crawled along the floor, teasing the professor and students alike with the slow and bouncing movement of her ass as she made her way to the desk. Reaching her destination, she stood up, jutting her ass slowly as walks around the table, her stride putting emphasis on her shapely rear. After sitting on the table, she strikes a pose; turning her back to display her breasts, with her eyes teasing Glynda.

Glynda was being enticed and enticed she was. Even though her face was a mask of indifference and focus, her cock has betrayed her, as it was bobbing with excitement at the sight. She casually strode to her target, her eyes never leaving Sakura. Giving the pink-haired woman a chaste kiss, the professor gently pushed the woman to lie on her desk. Knowing what her Stud is planning to do, Sakura spread her legs wide, giving Glynda a full view of her dripping pussy. The blonde professor took her cock in her hand, the tip gently prodding the moist entrance.

“Don’t tease me…” Sakura whined as she started rubbing her clit, her hungry cunt in need of something to fill it.

Slowly, Glynda started inserting her thick, fat cock into Sakura’s pussy, the professor feeling the warm walls began to stretch around the penis. Sakura started to moan, then scream as she felt her pussy being widened by the intruder, her cries of pleasure echoing within the classroom. As Glynda continued to push in more and more of her length, she felt the breeder shudder, knowing that the woman just came. Seconds later, Glynda’s dick has fully sheathed itself inside, Glynda moaning as she felt the warm hole massage her girl-cock.

Sakura cooed, she never felt so full! When she looks down at her pussy, she can clearly see that she had taken the amazing cock of her futa breeding partner. Feeling Glynda beginning to withdraw from her pussy, she braced herself for a rough fucking, evident by the videos starring the professor.

“And now class, it is important that you must insert all of your lengths inside the woman’s pussy, preferably the tip must be the closest to the cervix, as it will result in a higher percentage of impregnation.” Glynda told the class while pumping his full length in and out of Sakura, with the Queen moaning loudly for the whole class. The rhythm of the thrust was steady, a testament to the years of experience Glynda had of having coitus. “Remember, Boys and Futas, that sex is not just for your individual pleasure, it must be a mutual experience.” Glynda continued before one of her hands began to fondle Sakura’s breast, her fingers playing with the stiff nipple. The other breast was soon enveloped by Glynda’s lips, the warm and wet muscle playing and flicking her nub, all while still sucking as if milk will come out. Glynda’s actions left Sakura a sexy mess, her moans echoing throughout the classroom.

 

As Sakura’s screams of ecstasy fill the classroom, the students reacted in different ways.

Students that were paying attention to Glynda’s lesson were chatting down notes on how their professor is fucking her client. Most of them were being used by the other students as well. Among these students were Jaune and Ren. The two male members of team JNPR were busy writing notes about Glynda’s process of breeding; how fast and hard the professor pumps her cock into her partner; how hard she sucks the breasts, etc. Their partners, Pyrrha and Nora, were mirroring each other, with both of them wrapped around their lovers, grinding their hips as their pussies were stuffed with cock. Nora and Pyrrha both shared an inquisitive glance, knowing that their lovers are taking notes to fuck their lovers better.

Meanwhile, students that were too lost in their own pleasure, like Weiss, Blake, and Yang, were momentarily interrupted by Sakura’s moans. Pausing their mouths and hips to turn their gaze towards the source of the noise, they found the two older women rutting on the desk. The sight made them curious about such treatment, wondering how would it feel to be embraced by Prof. Glynda Goodwitch.

Whispers of Glynda’s skill was widespread throughout Beacon, and in extension, all of Vale itself. The older members of team RWBY have heard of such stories, mainly from Coco Adel. Their senior by a year, Coco chose Prof. Goodwitch as her designated breeder, for her chosen type of graduation: The Breeding Graduation. Coco told them that she asked around some alumni who chose Glynda as their breeder. They all mentioned that Glynda was one of the best fucks they ever had. The downside about Glynda though, is that even though her pussy is an open access to students and clients, she prefers to use her cock in private secluded moments, and she is rather selective of who will receive the honor.

Resuming their prior engagement, Weis, Blake, and Yang cannot help their minds to wander. The girls started to imagine their sex partners as their sought-after professor:

Weiss was being taken by two Glyndas, both of them vigorously pumping her cock in both of her holes. The one in her ass was massaging her pert breasts, playing with her erect nipples by twisting and tugging them. The other in her pussy was kissing her lips, their tongues coiling in a sensual dance as they taste each other’s mouths.

Blake was in a 69 position with a futa student. Her version of Glynda, a Queen Bee Faunus, was underneath as she sucks the girl cock lovingly as her other hand gently teased the neglected pussy, her fingers teasing the clit while her fingers penetrate the cunt. Her shapely rear was being plowed, her ass receiving long and powerful strokes as the cock sheathes itself fully whenever it goes in.

Yang, still seated in their chair, opted to give her lower holes a rest. Her sore pussy was off-limits to the students, for the time being, therefore, she opted to give them blowjobs. She imagines the cocks she was holding belong to a Glynda. She gave them equal attention, sucking and deepthroating the fat cocks while letting them fondle her ample chest.

The three of them were satisfied with the fantasies since their odds of scoring with Prof. Goodwitch was a bit slim. They began to enjoy themselves, letting go of their control as one by one, their throes of pleasure joined the others as the students lost themselves in pleasure.


End file.
